Prolix
by PepperF
Summary: Sometimes it takes time to get close to someone. WolverineRogue.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it takes time to get close to someone. 

Wolverine/Rogue, so if you don't like, please don't read. This is my definitive manifesto (could I **be** any more pompous?) for how I think they should/could get together, and why they're right for each other.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters belong to... someone other than me. I make no profit from this (more's the pity, because I spend far too much of my time writing this stuff).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolix, _adj_.: Tediously prolonged, wordy. Tending to speak or write at excessive length.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8 years ago_

"Hey, Logan! I'm glad you called. Didja find anything up there?"

"Nah, not much. There's a coupla things I'm gonna follow up, but I ain't too hopeful."

"Don't feel like talking about it, huh?"

"Not really. How's things there? They treatin' you okay?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool here. Made a few friends. It's nice to be with people who aren't weird at all about my skin. I haven't had that since it started."

"That's great, kid."

"They've got a kind of junior team thing going, I'm thinking of trying out for that."

"Junior team? What, like the X-geeks?"

"Yeah. They don't go out on missions or anything, but they're in training for it, sort of thing."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Just take care, that's all. Don't go joinin' anything 'cause you feel you owe 'em or somethin'."

"Well, that's not really it. I mean, I do kind of feel that, but that's not why - it's more like it's a chance for me to really **do** something with my life, you know? Fight the bad guys, protect the innocents, all that."

"Rogue - it's not - it's not all like that. Fightin' is - well, it's just not as straightforward as that."

"You do it."

"Well, not exactly. I mean, yeah, I worked with the team that time, and I fight a lot and stuff, and maybe if I come back I'll help out again, but - I'm not a crusader. Chuck and that lot are. They've got this big cause, and it's good and all, but it's not somethin' to join up to without really thinkin' it through."

"And you think I'm not thinking it through. Well, gee, thanks."

"Shit, kid, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant - well, I wanted - just be sure you **have** thought it through, that's all. Be really certain. It's dangerous, you'd be puttin' your life on the line, you know? I heal from just about anythin', so what I do don't really count."

"I think it does. You still get hurt. You nearly died up on the Statue. You're not completely invulnerable."

"No, but mostly I am."

"But not completely. I could've killed you, but you touched me anyway. You put **your** life on the line then."

"Yeah, but that wasn't for no cause or anythin'. That was for you."

"I know. I've still got you in my head. You're amazing, you know?"

"Nah. I just-"

"You **are**. Believe me. But what I mean is, that was kind of a cause, because it was what you believed in - you believed I was worth that risk, worth making that promise, and worth keeping it. I've got a piece of you lodged in me, now, and it's telling me I should fight for what I believe in, no matter what the risks."

"You shouldn't always listen to that me. That was me when I was kinda high on fightin' and adrenaline. I don't want you gettin' yourself hurt because of that."

"No, I don't want to get hurt - the you in my head doesn't want me to get hurt, either, it's not like that. But I don't want to stay safe just because I'm afraid of getting hurt. I have to take some risks to do what I want to do. You see?"

"I guess. Yeah, I guess I can understand that. Just be careful, though. Don't take unnecessary risks."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Look, I gotta go, kid. I'll call again."

"Please, please do, Logan. Let me know how it's going. And don't you take unnecessary risks either, okay? You aren't invulnerable."

"I'll try. Take care, kid. Think it through."

"I will. Bye, Logan, don't forget to call, bye!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_7 years ago_

Christ. What a welcome home. "What the fuck was she doin' fightin' on the team, Summers?"

"She wasn't fighting on the team, Logan. She was shopping. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She was goddamn fightin' when I got there." Fuck. I got back just in time - emergency at the mall downtown, Brotherhood all over the goddamn place, Blackbird up and ready to go, Rogue holdin' out against that bastard Sabretooth... Geez. Thank god I didn't stop at that diner for lunch.

"She didn't have much choice, Logan - or would you prefer that they'd kidnapped her again?"

"I'd **prefer** that you lot would keep a better fuckin' eye on her, that's what I'd **prefer**."

"We got there as soon as we could. And if you're so anxious about Rogue, why aren't you around to keep an eye on her? We have an entire school to look out for, Logan; we can't watch every student every minute of the day."

"Fuck you." Damn. Shit. The bastard's right. I shoulda been here. I've gotta go see how she is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Jeannie. She doin' okay?" Rogue's asleep, or still unconscious. She doesn't look too battered, but she looks so little, lyin' there like that. So frail. Only a kid. Damn. Why didn't I come back sooner?

"She'll be all right, physically. She absorbed a lot of Sabretooth's healing powers. I'm just worried about her state of mind. Dealing with him in her head - that won't be easy for her."

"Shit. I shoulda been here." Scooter was right, damn him. I promised I'd take care of her. Bang-up job I'm doin' so far.

"Well, you're here now, and you were here in time to help her out. You can't watch over her all the time, you know."

"I shoulda been here before, though. If I had -"

"If you had, what? You wouldn't have let her go shopping, on the off-chance the Brotherhood dropped by? You'd have gone with her every time she left the mansion? It was bad luck, but we got through it."

"I guess. Are the other ones okay?" At least she wasn't on her own at the mall. Those other kids were puttin' up a pretty good fight. Christ, if it'd just been her against Sabretooth **and** Mystique **and** Toad... Hell, I don't wanna think about it. Thank Christ those scum are in jail now. Should keep 'em out of our hair for a while. I woulda killed 'em, if it was up to me. Chuck nixed that. Personally, I think that just gives 'em another chance to fuck up our lives, but he don't see it that way.

"Jubilee and Kitty. They're a bit knocked about, but otherwise fine. Logan, are you going to stay around a while? Because I think it's now that you could be really useful to Rogue. She'll have a lot to get through, with Sabretooth in her head. She could use you being around for a while. She trusts you."

Does she still trust me? I'll see when she comes around. Don't know if she even saw me turn up for the fight. She got knocked out almost the moment I got there. Didn't see me tear seven shades out of Sabretooth. She'd already drained him, though - he was pretty easy to deal with, compared to usual. More of a Sabrekitten. Heh. "I'll stick around. I'm no shrink, though."

"She doesn't need a shrink. She can come to me or the Professor for that. She needs a friend, someone she can rely on. She knows you do your best to take care of her when you're here, but I think it would be good for her if she had you around for a while, just to make her feel safer, until she feels strong enough on her own again."

"Okay. I can do that. Thanks, Jeannie." Gorgeous Jeannie. Good to see her. Was good to see her chuck a truck at that bastard Sabretooth with her mind.

"What for?"

"For takin' care of her. For not tellin' me I'm a shit because I wasn't here to look out for her." Scooter couldn't wait to say it. He don't deserve her.

"Logan, that's not true. Rogue is tough - she doesn't need round-the-clock protection. Just be here when she really needs you, that's all."

"Yeah, okay."

"And Logan?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Welcome back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_6 years ago_

Geez, Logan looks like shit. "You all right, sugar?"

"Yeah, fine."

Oh no. You don't get to do that with me. "Nuh-uh. What's up?"

"Nothin'. Leave it, kid, I don't wanna talk about it."

Ahhh. I see where the monumental sulk is coming from. "Jean, right?"

"I said drop it."

"And you've known me do that when exactly?" Aha - I spy the ghost of a smile. Come on, sugar, tell me all about it - it'll make you feel better. I'll just sit down here and snuggle in... "Is this about the wedding?" A low growl. Don't think I'd even have heard that one if I hadn't been in real close. No other response. So, let's play Twenty Questions until you give up and spill the beans, sweetie. "Let's imagine it is. Let's imagine the woman of your dreams is marrying a man you actually quite like, but pretend to think is a weenie, in a little less than three weeks. Consequently you're moping around the mansion, looking like you'd like to kill something if only you could work up the enthusiasm. Does that sound about right?" A sigh, now. Poor Wolvie - you really have got it bad, haven't you?

"Somethin' like that." Didn't want to admit that, but I know, and you know I know. We have to find you something else to think about. Maybe someone to nail...?

"Well, in that case, you can help me with a little experiment." Raised eyebrow. A little interested, huh? "You see, I've always wanted to know - how much alcohol does it take to get you drunk, sugar?"

"Darlin', you read my mind." Awwww... He's so cute when he smiles like that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you in love with Gumbo?"

Three bottles of Jack Daniels in an hour and a half (minus what I've had, which is relatively little), that's what it takes. It's not the quantity so much as the continuity of alcohol. He **must** be drunk - who'd have thought Logan would ever ask a question like that? And I'm sooooooooo not answering it. "Are you in love with Jean?"

"You know the answer to that one. Besides, he ain't engaged to Scooter."

Christ. Vivid mental imagery there. Heh. "That, I'd like to see. I think I'd **pay** to see it."

There's that cute smile again. "Heh. Come on. Quit evading the question."

"Shut up? Drop it?"

"You suddenly get to thinkin' I'm less persistent than you?"

Dammit. "Dammit, Logan... I thought we were here to talk about **your** problems."

"Nope. We're here to take my mind **off** my problems. I don't talk 'em out. You do. So talk."

I can see the moon from here. A little nail clipping of it in the sky. Lots of stars. Don't see as many here as you do in Meridian. We've got six bottles left. Cleared out the local liquor store, and came back to the mansion to drink 'em on the lawn, near the tree line, so as not to scare the locals. I remember the time I first went drinking with Logan. Thank god we went a little further out. Being banned from all the local bars would be a pain in the ass.

Damn him, he's still waiting for an answer. "I don't know. Wouldn't I know it, if I was in love with him? Y'know - it should - it should just be obvious."

"Maybe not." He's so rarely this open. Of course, the alcohol helps. "Maybe it ain't an on/off thing."

"Love as analogue rather than digital? Hmm. Makes some sense, I guess. I think then I'm about... eight o'clock in love with Remy."

"You should go for it. Date him or somethin'."

"Yeah, well, would it were that simple."

"It is."

"No, it's not. Dating guys at the mansion - team-mates... It's like going out with someone you work with, taken several degrees further. I have to rely on these people with my life, sometimes." And, yes, I know you're none too happy about that situation, sugar, but let's leave that particular discussion for another day. "I don't want to screw with that."

"Bullshit. That's just an excuse. What about Scooter and Jean?"

"Okay, point, but I'd say they were the exception rather than the rule. And, and... and also, I don't know if Remy's interested in me - I mean, **really** interested, in a relationship rather than a quick fuck. He plays games. I've seen it. I don't particularly like to be played."

"Again, bullshit. Geez, kid, you know he wouldn't do that with you. He knows he couldn't get away with it. I'd cut his balls off if he tried." And that's actually quite comforting - despite it being a totally wrong and caveman-ish attitude towards my ability to stick up for myself. "Anyway, it's different with you girls than it is with the others. Like you said, you're team-mates. He won't want to screw around with that, any more'n you do."

"I'm scared." Of Remy, of this conversation, take your pick. Why do I keep trying to find excuses not to go out with Remy? "Look at what could go wrong. I could kill him. One wrong move, he's in a coma, and I'm making things go 'boom'. And not only that, I'm untouchable, and he's... oversexed. How long would he want to stay with me? How long would I stand him tomcatting around? We're neither of us designed to be in a long-term relationship. We're both built for doomed love affairs - Remy because he couldn't be faithful if he wanted to, me because no one could stick around for the long haul. I couldn't ask someone to do that - it wouldn't be fair." God, I didn't know I was so - so **bitter**.

"Who says it has to be long-term to be good? Why're you thinkin' it hasta last forever? Maybe you could have something good for a time, and end it when it ends. That's just how it is, sometimes."

Good god. Is he right? I think he has a point, at least. Who'da thunk it? "Wolverine, Relationship Counselor?"

"Only to you, kid. It ain't on the standard résumé. Tell anyone else I've been saying this and I'll kick your ass. I think you're right, the Cajun ain't gonna stick around forever, it ain't in his nature. But that's nothin' to do with your skin. That's just on him. Someone else would."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah."

I'm genuinely curious as to what he thinks about my disaster-area love life. I mean, we very rarely talk like this - adult to adult. I sort of think of him as a paternal figure, except not. Maybe an uncle figure. When I was younger I had a crush on him - who wouldn't? He runs around - in leather, no less - looking just edible, and he saved my life at great risk to his own, and then gave me his tags. All this was after my own parents had thrown me out and I'd spent eight months on my own, on the road. I felt that, at last, someone cared about me, cared whether I lived or died, and I totally hero-worshipped him. But then I got to know him better - him, not just his memories - spent some time with him after the Sabretooth thing, and it just evolved into these warm feelings of really, really caring about him, loving him like he's family, and knowing he'll always be there for me. I know he loves me too - not in a dreamy, Jean Grey sort of way, or an 'I-just-gotta-nail-her' sort of way, but something... something else. He makes me feel safe. You know, even if it all went wrong with Remy, it wouldn't be the end of the world. I'd still have Logan. He'd be there to pick me up and dust me off and kick me in the ass if I moped. "Maybe I'll give it a try. But, sugar, if I do, you've got to promise to stop moping over Jean and go and find yourself someone pretty to nail."

"You're a pain in the ass, kid, you know that?"

I know that. He tells me often enough. "Promise me." He'll keep his word. Heh, I don't think he'll really have a problem with this promise.

"I promise." Good. We have a deal. He will find himself someone shaggable, and I will ask Remy out.

Oh, crap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TBC... This is complete, but I'm posting it slowly, because I'm a blue meanie..._


	4. Chapter 4

_5 years ago_

"You know what? Just forget it. I just lost interest in the matter." That's her seriously angry tone. She's arguin' with that dumb Cajun again.

"Chere, come back, Remy can explain-" Explain? What's he done this time? If he's done what I think he's done, he can kiss his balls goodbye. I don't hold with people upsettin' Rogue, and he's been pissin' me off for a long time now. The only reason he's survived this long is 'cause she seemed to want him around - and why she does that is gettin' increasingly unfathomable.

"No, no, I don't think you can. Leave me alone, Remy."

"Rogue - la petite and Remy weren't - I want to-"

"I don't really give a good god damn what you want, to be honest. Just stay the hell away from me." Yeah, slam the door on that piece of shit. Don't think she's seen me here yet. To be honest, I feel more than a little responsible for all this - I mean, I kinda nudged her into goin' out with the skuzzball in the first place. But she was happy for a long while, and I thought I'd done good. Lately, though, it's just been falling apart, they're arguin' all the time, and she hasn't been spending much time with me. I think she knows I'll get it out of her, make her tell me what's goin' on. That's why I'm here, kinda. I decided: she needs to sort it out, and I'm gonna make her do it, like it or not. It looks like I maybe just missed the boat on that one. Partly I'm here because I miss our talks, though. "Oh! I didn't see you there."

That's what I like about Rogue. She don't ask what the hell I'm doing in her room, sittin' on her bed, listenin' to her row with her boyfriend. She just accepts it. "You two arguin' again?"

She's close to tears, but holding 'em back. She don't like to cry. I don't know if she got that from me, or if she was like that anyway. I kinda think the latter - she's always been cocky, even when she was half-starved and cadging a lift in the middle of nowhere from a completely unknown mutant cage fighter with claws. Took a deep breath to steady herself, and gave me a half-grin that don't fool me an inch. "Yeah. So what's new?" Sat down next to me like her legs wouldn't hold her up much longer. She's shakin' like a leaf.

"It over?"

Even the half-grin can't hold up to that. "The fat lady's been singing for a while now. I was just pretending I couldn't hear."

"C'mere." Aw, she just about crumbled when I put my arms around her. Poor little thing. She may do a pretty good impression of Big, Tough Rogue to everyone else, but underneath, her heart's soft as butter. She's got almost as good a control over it as me, though. She only lets a few sobs out before she gets a grip again. I ain't lettin' her go just yet, though. She's breathin' pretty hard, and still shakin' fit to burst. Just gonna hold on, let her ride it out till she's calm again. Only bad thing about her breakin' up with that asshole is how upset it's got her. I'm lookin' forward to kickin' his ass. She didn't appreciate me tryin' that when they were still goin' out, gave me a chewin' out I'm not likely to forget, but I get the feelin' she won't mind so much now. Just to let her know she's got someone to look after her, if that idiot won't. God, if she were mine, I'd never hurt her like this.

Whoa, hold it... Back that train of thought up a little, there.

If she were mine? Where'd that come from? I mean, sure, she's gorgeous, and funny, and quick, and she has that smile, and the way she says 'sugar' has been known to make grown men spontaneously combust (once literally, in St. John's case), but I'm not of their number. She's just... just Rogue. Not that I don't think she's sexy as hell, now she's all grown-up, but I've known her four years goin' on forty and we just don't got that sorta thing between us. She was too young, or too taken... and I wasn't interested.

I'm not interested.

I'm not.

Hell, okay, I am sorta interested. I mean, how could I not be? I'd have to be dead not to notice her. She just has this confidence, when she moves, like she's a queen or somethin'. Somethin' magic about her, and it ain't her mutation - it's just her, all her. But she ain't available. I mean, now, technically, she is, but not to me. She don't think of me that way. And anyhow, it'd be a bad idea. I don't wanna screw around with Rogue.

Damn, gotta get rid of **that** mental image, in case she ever touches me and sees it. Livin' with mutants has its down sides, one of which is the difficulty of keepin' your thoughts to yourself.

I have a thing about Jean. Yeah. Sexy, redheaded, unavailable Jean. And Rogue knows that - she's always known that, everyone knows that - I've never been what you might call subtle. Maybe that's why she's never been interested. 'Cause she knows I'm holdin' out for Jean. Not that I am holdin' out for Jean, though - I know she and I, well, we're never gonna happen. It's not 'cause of Scooter, really - it's more that I can't imagine ever havin' a life with Jeannie. Just can't picture it. One night stand - yeah, I can picture that. I do picture that, possibly more than is healthy. Can't picture it leadin' to anythin' good. Rogue would be disappointed in me...

And why does it keep comin' back to Rogue?

Damn. I've gotta get out of here. Just as soon as she's okay. She's stopped shakin', now. "You feelin' better?" Yeah, that muffled answer ain't givin' me much confidence. "Listen, Rogue... I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What're you sorry for?" God, she's gorgeous. Look at those big eyes, all teary, and that pink nose, all sniffly. So close - I could lean just a bit and I'd be kissin'... "Logan?"

Fuck. Goddamn. I've gotta get outta here. Damn, but she's - I can't leave her like this. Crap. Crapcrapcrap. And she's still starin' at me. Gotta say somethin'. "I'm sorry you went out with that asshole. I'm sorry I said it was a good idea. He wasn't good enough for ya. Hell, no one in this crummy place is." Myself included. "You didn't deserve the crap you put up with from him."

Bit of a smile there, thank god. "Thanks, Logan. You're a good friend."

"Sure, kid. But I mean it. You're a good person, and don't let him make you think otherwise. It was about time you kicked his sorry ass to the kerb." Gotta get outta here, gotta get outta here. "You should go out with your friends, have some fun for a while." Smile a bit brighter. Good. I'm not so bad at this, you know.

"I think you're right. I need that. You wanna hit the town tonight?"

Aw, hell. When I said 'friends', I didn't mean **me**. "Uh, kid, I can't... I've gotta..." Aha. Inspiration. "I dropped by to tell you I'm gonna be away for a while. I've gotta go do somethin'." Put some distance between us 'til I can get my brains in order again. "Um, unless you really need me around...?" 'Cause if she really, really needed me, she'd say, right? I'd stay if she did. I'd be able to keep a lid on it, if she needed me. This is just a - a glitch. That's all. Shit, she looks like I've kicked her.

"No, no. You go. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Rogue, really, it can wait if -" Feelin' guilty as hell, now.

"No. It's fine - I'll be fine. I mean, I knew it was coming. I've got to spend some time getting my head in order. You go on - I'm gonna give Kitty a call, see when she's around. Or I might head out of town for a while, myself - go to one of the Professor's places. That'd be good. I haven't done that in ages."

No. Not for ages. I know, 'cause usually I go with her. Damn, this is all wrong. I wish I hadn'ta said that. "Rogue, I'll stick around - it don't-"

"NO, Logan." Shit - now I've made her cross. Why can't I do anythin' right with her? "Go. I don't need - I should spend some time by myself. I want to stop relying on everyone else to take care of me." Fuck. I've screwed this up. I dunno what to say. She's hustling me outta the room. "I'm gonna pack. I'll be fine, really. I need some time to sort my head out - god knows it's messed up enough. Take care of yourself." A tight hug, and she's chucked me out. Damn. I don't know what to do. I'd better go. I'm obviously not thinkin' straight. I'll go away, and by the time I come back, she'll be okay, and I'll be okay, and we can just go on like before.

That sounds good to me. I'm outta here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

_4 years ago_

"Logan! Where the fuck are you?"

_"Canada."_

"No shit. Whereabouts in Canada, or is that classified?"

_"Alberta. Listen, Rogue, I can't chat right now. I need the jet, and I need some backup - preferably Cyke."_

"The jet? Shit. Gimme the co-ordinates."

_"Fifty-seven degrees, eight minutes north, hundred and twelve degrees and three minutes west. You got that?"_

"Yeah. Half an hour."

_"Make it sooner."_ Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"SCOOOOOOTT!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus fucking Christ all-fucking-mighty. Could you have left that a little later, perhaps?"

"Calm down, Scooter. You're alive, ain't you? We're all alive, the bad guys are locked up, and the jet's repairable."

"Fine, fine, great. You know what? YOU fucking fix it, then. Are those your claw marks, or are they Sabretooth's? It's kind of hard to tell, what with all the fire damage in here."

"Chill, Scott. It wasn't Logan's fault."

"Oh, really? Is that so, Rogue? Well, I'm so glad you pointed that out, because I was beginning-"

"Hey, hey, don't you yell at her. It ain't her fault, either."

"Fine. I'll just shut up and fly this junk heap, then, shall I?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My hearing's not as good as yours, Logan, but I still heard that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez, he sure hailed a passing huff and went off in it, didn't he?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rogue."

"You're welcome, sugar. Next time you're planning to pick a fight with Sabretooth and Mystique, you just let me know. Preferably in advance. A long, looooong time in advance."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Hey, I was just joking. Oh, god... My shoulder's killing me. I'm gonna go hit the showers. You sticking around for a while? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Um, I dunno."

"Oh. Well, fine. I might see you before you go, then."

"Rogue-"

"Later."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Still here?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I snapped at you, earlier."

"Nah, I deserved it. I've not been around much, have I?"

"Well, you know, the life-saving? It makes up for a lot."

"No, it don't. I should be here, in case you need me, not off out pickin' fights and diggin' up trouble and discoverin' new bars."

"You don't, you know - have to be here, I mean. I'm all grown-up, I can look out for myself. Yeah, I'd like it if you were here more often, but I know that's not how you are."

"Maybe. Maybe I could be like that, if I tried."

"What? Why would you, though?... Logan?"

"It was just a thought. I'm going to bed. I'll be outta here in the morning."

"What? Hey, wait - stop - Logan, wait up a second. What're you in such an all-fired rush about, all of a sudden?"

"Don't matter. I'm gonna go catch some shuteye. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Logan - you're so pig-headed. Why're you off so soon?"

"Things to do..."

"Bars to discover? A minute ago you were thinking about hanging up the jackets and putting the bike out to grass, or am I mistaken? What just happened?"

"Nothin'. I'm goin' to bed. Night."

"...Well, night, then. Damn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

_3 years ago_

You know, this is the first time I've had a proper chance to watch Logan - or the Wolverine, I should say - in action, in a cage fight. It's just never really come up before, you know? He wasn't really on board with the idea of taking me to fight bars when I was eighteen or nineteen. He was more on a sort of 'let's-protect-Rogue' sort of vibe. Since then, I've been in fights when he's been there, fighting alongside, but at times like that you don't really get the chance to sit back and admire technique - as a rule.

That was where I first saw him, of course - in a cage. But I wasn't taking it in, back then. It was all just... just too much. I was scared shitless, to be honest. I'd just been left in this hole-in-the-wall town, and I had no idea where I was going next, but none of the options looked good. Now - well, now I can truly appreciate the spectacle. My god, but that man's got the most magnificent body. Oof. Have him oiled and sent to my room. Oh yes.

Oh dear - he's spotted me. Wow, that challenger didn't last long. I wonder if I should get him a drink? Oops, no time. Wow, he sure can move like a greased weasel when he wants.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, nice to see you, too, yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it? Why, I'm doin' jus' fine, sugar. Hey, don't you growl at me." Or I'll waggle my finger at you. See? "It's a free country."

"Come on." Ooh, Masterful Wolvie. I'm sure he can smell my amusement, but I just can't help it. There's something about Logan in a huff that makes me smile. Lovely, and this would be the traditional alley out back, then.

"And what an incredible smell you've discovered."

"Quit jokin' around. Why're you here? What's up?"

"Nothin's up, 'cept perhaps that stick in your butt. Calm down, will you? I was in the area on a mission, thought I'd drop by and-"

"Pull the other one, Rogue - I can smell you lyin' a mile off."

"Maybe that's just the delightful ambience of the locale." Frustrated Wolvie, now, running a hand through his wild hair. Gosh, he's purdy. "All right, all right. I was in the area 'cause I was on a mission to find you, okay?"

"Why?"

"Quit with the gruff already."

"Rogue..."

"Ok**aaay**. If I promise to tell you all about it, will you buy me a drink?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, this is more conducive. We have beer, he's cleaned up a bit from the fight... unfortunately he's put a T-shirt on, too, but it's a very tight one. Okay, gotta stop thinking thoughts like that, or he'll smell it on me or something. Ewwwww. Beer. Keep mind on beer. Beer good. Beer sensible. Beer not wearing tight T-shirt. Think only of the beer. And, of course, what to tell Logan. Fuck me, this isn't easy.

"I figured it out, eventually."

"Figured what out?"

"You. Well, your constant need to be someplace else, at least." Raised eyebrow, huh? I'll show you your raised eyebrow and raise you one of my own. Two can play at that game. "But it's okay. You don't have to hide from me." Growly, prickly Logan, but at least he hasn't gotten up and left - yet. That's what I'm here to cure him of - if I can. "I know you know, you know?" And suddenly I'm Inarticulate Rogue again. It's Logan's fault. Him and his damn chest. Gorgeous chest. No. Think of the beer. Not of the chest of gorgeousness. "I mean, I know that you're aware I had a crush on you when - when I was a kid." Good god, I hope he's listening carefully, 'cause I don't think I can repeat this. I can feel him staring at me so intently, and I don't think I'll be able to say this if I look at him. "I worked it out - that's why you avoid me. I guess you don't want to make it hard on me or something - like the time you vanished when I'd just broken up with Remy. I was really upset with you, for a while, for doing that. But it turned out to be the right thing for me. I did need some time alone. I grew out of the crush years ago," kinda, anyhow, "but I still depended on you too much. That time was really good for me, 'cause I got my head together. I wanted to thank you for that. You've always had my best interests at heart, even though sometimes it didn't feel like it. But I wanted to come find you to tell you that I'm okay now - that you don't have to avoid me for my own good any more. I'm all grown-up and independent. And I miss you. I came to see if you fancied hanging out for a while, like we used to? No obligation, of course - I just thought it might be nice."

Damn, I sound pathetic. But I feel like he's drifting away from me, and he has been for a long time. If I have to embarrass myself to prevent that, well, I can totally do that. I don't want to take the chance of him drifting out of my life totally. I know he's capable of doing that. Even though I know he'll never want more than friendship, I still want him in my life, and I don't want to be driving him away, just 'cause he thinks it'll be unhealthy for me to be too dependent on him, or whatever. That's what all this is about.

Geez, Logan; say something. Staring at the table like you're tryin' to burn a hole through it isn't making this easier.

"Uh..."

This is so embarrassing. Why did I think this was a good idea? Straighten things out between us - ha! Make Logan run a mile and avoid me for the rest of my life is more like it. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'd better go. Forget I said anything."

"No. No, siddown, kid. I ain't very good at this." Okay. The iron grip he's got on my wrist is encouraging, in a Loganish sort of way. "Drink your beer." Beer. I can do that. "I like hangin' out with you. I could do more of it. You know, if you wanna."

"If I wanna? Well, duh."

Trying to pin me with his Alpha Male stare, I see. Okay, if I'm honest, I turn to jelly inside every time he does that, but I'm never, ever telling him that. "So you had a crush on me?"

"Uh, yeah." And about now I suspect I'm pink like Jubes' car. Euch. Whatever possessed her to buy...

"And you got over it?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Good." That sounds like Logan for 'let's not talk about it any more'. I think that's us straightened out. I think. That wasn't too cripplingly embarrassing. Well, it was, but it was worth it. I just want him to stop with the avoiding, and for us to, you know, be friends again. That's all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_TBC... Only three more chapters to go..._


	7. Chapter 7

_2 years ago_

I can do this. I can do this. "Rogue?"

"Come on in, sugar." I can do this. I can do this. I can... uh...

"...Rogue?"

"What? You like the outfit, Logan? It isn't too much, is it?"

"Uh..." Talk, goddamn it. "Nice. It's, uh, it's, uh... nice. Green." Fuckin' great. Stammer at the woman, why don't you, Logan? Yeah, yeah, I can hear ya laughin' at me, Jeannie. Don't think I ain't notin' that down for future revenge - just as soon as I've regained control of my brain. "What's it for?"

"Well, as a kind of celebration of my control - you know, and how much I've got of it, now - I'm having a night out on the town with the girls. I mean, there was no big whammo moment, so I just... You sure I'm not showing too much flesh?" Wow. Now that you come to mention it... Wow...

"No, Rogue - it's just perfect." Yeah, what Jean said. Perfect.

"It just feels weird... I can't get used to wearing things like this."

"You should wear things like that more often." And I should shut up. 'Cept I've made her smile, and she's pulled her shoulders back and stopped hunching into herself so much.

"You think?"

"Hell, yeah." Preferably when no other man but me can see you, but I know better than to say that out loud. "Nothin' to stop you now. An' you look gorgeous." There. Managed to get my mouth under control enough to say somethin' nice to the girl.

"Logan, sugar, I love you." Damn, that's like a kick to the stomach - her sayin' that should be music to my ears, if she weren't grinnin' and preening herself in the mirror when she says it. "You always make me feel better." She says that sometimes - that she loves me. I know what she means by it - she don't mean, y'know, that she's in love with me. Just - that's just what she's like - not scared to tell her friends that she cares. Jeannie gave me a sharp look. She knows, and the Professor knows, and if they do then Scott and 'Ro know, and Hank's probably worked it out by a process of mathematical probability or somethin', and the kids always seem to know, or at least presume... the only ones who were clueless were Rogue and me. And now just Rogue. Only Rogue doesn't know how I feel 'bout her. And she's the one person I just can't manage to tell. "Didja want something?"

Oh, hell yes. Heh. Jean just went pink - think she picked up some of the things that flashed into my mind then. Sometimes I wish Rogue was telepathic - it'd make this all a helluva lot easier. She could read my mind, and then - well, probably she'd run like hell, but at least it'd be out in the open. Instead of that, I haveta talk to the girl. Damn, but I hate it when that's the only option. "Uh, just dropped by, y'know," I shrug. Well, Jean's there, and Rogue's gettin' ready to go out - now isn't the time to talk. Which is bad, of course - I'd spent most of today workin' up the nerve to do this - but I'm also kinda relieved. Damn. I'm such a chicken.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?"

Now Jean's givin' Rogue a sharp look. "Uh - thought you said it was a night out with 'the girls'?" Because, although I love 'em all dearly an' everything, get 'em all together in one bar, ply 'em with alcohol, and... well, they're fuckin' scary as hell. Mankind better steer clear, if he knows what's good for him.

"Yeah, but... Yeah, I guess it is." She sounds kinda disappointed. Hey. Now there's a thought...

"Well, you wanna go celebrate it with me, too, sometime? Just us? Like we useta?" 'Cause it's been a long time since we've spent much time together. A long time since we spent any time alone together, I mean - we spend all our time together with one or more of the goddamn team around. Hey. Now that's a smile...

"I'd love that, sugar! It's a date!"

Brain... functions... disengaged... "Uh... good."

"Next Saturday?"

"Um..." What am I doin' Saturday? Who the hell knows? Don't know what I'm doin' right now, when she smiles at me like that, and her eyes get all sparkly... Oh, she's waitin' for an answer. "Yeah. Uh, yeah, Saturday's good." I guess if I've already said I'm doin' something, I can cancel it. Nothing's more important than this.

Feet - get me outta here before I say anythin' to screw this up. I've got a date with Rogue next Saturday, and nothin's gonna stand in my way of sortin' out this whole 'I-love-you-and-wanna-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you' situation. Absolutely nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

_1 year ago_

Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. It's him. "Logan?"

"Mmph...?"

Oh god. Keep it together, Rogue. "Logan, sugar, it's me. It's Rogue. Stay with me, darlin'. D'you know where you are?"

"R...Rogue?"

"Yeah, sugar." Ohgodohgodohgod. Mustn't cry. Gotta keep it together. "It's me. Are you..." Christ, stupid question on the tip of my tongue - of course he's not okay. "Can you get up? Are you healing?"

"Rogue?"

Shit, I'm so nearly cryin'. Just can't help it - not when I see him like... "Yeah, Logan." I've just - I just have to hold onto him so tight just now. I don't care that we've gotta get out of here. I just have to hold onto him for a moment. God, it's so good to be able to do that. "I've gotcha, sugar."

"You're... you're not a dream?"

Gonna break into hysterical sobs in a moment. But I've got to hold on to myself - for his sake. "I'm not a d-dream, Logan. It's really me. And it's really you. God, I can't believe... I can't believe I've really f-found you."

"Rogue." He's hugging me back so tight now, I can hardly breathe - not that I'm objecting. I never want to let him go. Guess he's about as close to the edge as I am, right now. "Rogue."

Right. Get it together, Rogue. Get him outta here. "C'mon, Logan. I'm takin' you home. Can you stand up?"

"Y-yeah." God, he sounds so pathetic - and it's horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible. There just aren't words to describe how much I hate that break in his voice. I've never heard that from him before, and I never, ever want to hear it again. I know he's not invulnerable - nearly proved it myself on more than one occasion - but I've never heard him sound so... so weak. Fuck. If I had one of those bastards before me right now, I'd... I can really understand how he gets into that berserker rage, now. Really. Fuckin'. Understand. I've passed beyond tears and into this incandescent anger. "Ow, crap."

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to - I'm sorry." Careless. Shit, get a grip, Rogue. Or you'll be no use - no help. And the important thing - the only thing that matters - is getting him out of here. "Hang on - stay there a second, sugar." He's swayin', but he's upright. Just gonna grab one of the blankets to wrap around him. God, I'm shaking - part anger, part fear, part tearing sobs that I'm just about holding down. "Okay. C'mon. Let's go. Got to get to the elevator, the jet's parked on the surface."

"No."

"No? Logan...?"

"Not the elevator. Take the stairs."

"Logan..."

"The stairs, Rogue." God, I don't - I've never seen that expression on him before. Utter fear.

"Okay, sugar. The stairs." All twenty-eight flights of them. But when he looks at me like that, I'll promise him anything he asks, without question, without hesitation. Even twenty-eight flights of stairs when he can barely walk across his cell. I'll get him out of here, if I have to carry his metal bones up every single goddamn step. "Come on. We're leaving." And when we get out, I'm blowing this place right to hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In many ways I'm glad for his healing factor. It saved his life - kept him alive down there, whilst we searched for him - for nearly a year. God. But I hate it, too. If it hadn't been for the healing thing, he wouldn't be so valuable to them. If it hadn't been for the healing, he'd not have had to endure all that... that torture.

If it wasn't for the healing, he'd be unimaginably messed up right now, physically. And whilst I'm glad that he isn't, it doesn't mean he's okay. And I almost wish he did have some physical marks to show for it - at least a few scars. That way, it wouldn't seem so... so unreal. He wouldn't be walking around, just a couple of days after we get back, with not a scratch on his body. It'd give him - and me - something to deal with. Something to focus on fixing.

But this is... it's wrong, somehow. He's scarred, but it's only in his head. I don't know if I can help him with that - I don't know that I can ever make that better.

I can't believe it was nearly a year ago that he just disappeared like that - just vanished. He walked out of the mansion, went into town... and vanished. I never did find out what he'd gone out for - probably some new cigars, or a bottle of whiskey, knowing him. I've bought him a lot of both, now he's back. I don't want him taking any trips out of the mansion for a while. Just for a while. Like maybe forever.

I know this obsessive stalking of his every move isn't particularly healthy, but I can't relax unless I know exactly where he is. I'll calm down eventually... probably... but for now I'm indulging my compulsive need to make sure he's safe and well and here.

"Hey, sugar." There, that doesn't sound too obsessive-stalkery. Just kinda, hey, sugar, fancy running into you again - for the tenth time today - and it's barely noon - and the rest of the time I've been watching you from various vantage points - and no doubt you knew that... Oh hell, who am I fooling? Certainly not Logan. He gives me this look that I can't quite read.

"Hey."

I don't think he's too annoyed with my weird behaviour. Hopefully he understands. "You goin' to lunch?"

Silence. He's considering the question. Or he's thinking about how to get me to stop following him. Or he's thinking about what ice-hockey games he missed, I don't know - I just can't read him anymore. "Nah."

He's been pretty much monosyllabic since he got back. Which I can totally understand. Me, personally, I've alternated between running off at the mouth, and going completely dumb. My emotions are totally all over the place, I know, but I can't quite seem to get a grip, yet. "Oh." See? At the moment, now he's near, the words in my head can't seem to get past my lips. Possibly a good thing, because if I started to talk to him about all the things I'm feeling right now, I'd probably totally freak him out - more so than he's already freaked.

"Rogue?"

Wow - that's an uncomfortable lurching sensation in my heart, brought on by the fact that that's the first time he's initiated any kind of talking since we got him home. "Yeah?"

"You, uh..." He won't hold my gaze at the moment - just flicks his eyes up to mine for the briefest moment, and then skitters away, surveying the area, the people nearby, the potential hazards - standard Wolverine operating procedure, when he's on edge. "You okay?"

Am I okay? Geez. That's - that's sorta funny that **he's** asking **me** that. But not that funny. Because, well, no - no, I'm not okay. And yet I am. He was hurt, badly - tortured, gone for a year with no trace... That's all bad. Very, very bad. I have lots of - lots of negative feelings towards those particular circumstances. But he's back, and he's alive, and physically okay, and... and I can't help it - I edge a bit nearer to him on the bench. Just so my thigh is touching his. So I can feel the warmth of his body. "Yeah." Not exactly true, but I'm better now I'm touching him, anyhow. Now I can feel that he's really alive, and here. He's pretty warm, too. Or I'm cold. "You?"

Did he...? Yeah, he moved a bit closer, too. Definitely. "Mmph." Kind of an affirmative, but not exactly. His hand is resting on his knee, and I swear he's - god, I think he's shaking. I've got to... if I put my hand over his, will he freak? Possibly. But I have to try.

God, that feels good. And he didn't leap out of his skin and run in the opposite direction. In fact, he turned his hand up, so we're palm to palm, and laced his fingers with mine. All that work on my control - all that time spent - it was totally worth it. Just for this moment. Just to be able to hold his hand like this, right now. We're both gripping so tightly that our knuckles are white. We both just need to hold on to each other.

If I move just a little closer, I could lean my head on his shoulder. And wrap my other arm around his back. Would that be too much? Perhaps not - whilst I'm internally debating it, his arm has snaked around me, grabbing my waist and pulling me tight up against him. And my arm seems to have taken the initiative, anyhow, and gone around his waist. I can tuck my cold fingers into the waistband of his jeans now - and he's got a tight grasp around my waist with his other hand - the one that's not still tightly entwined with mine. I think a bit of shoulder-leaning isn't totally out of the question, here. Yeah. He let go of a big sigh when I did that. It was definitely a good sigh - a lot of tension just bled out of him. And out of me, too, I have to admit.

Having him close is really, really good. I think I could stay like this for, oh, a few years. You know, maybe forever. "Rogue?"

I can feel his voice rumble through him when he speaks. That's - that's really comforting. Trying not to tear up now, unexpectedly. I think it's the release of tension. "Yeah?"

"We never did get to celebrate your control, did we?"

Oh god. No, sugar, we didn't. Because you vanished the day before we'd arranged to meet up. I'm pretty certain I can't think about that without bursting into wracking sobs, and that would just be - well, I don't really want to do that. "No." And that's about all the syllables I can force past this lump in my throat right now.

"Oh. Sorry." The sob gets out before I can stop it. I grip him tighter, trying not to cry - trying not to embarrass myself and him. "Hey, hey... It's okay." He lets go of my hand, so he can touch my chin, and turn my eyes up to his - he looks so gentle, so concerned, and that's my undoing. Before I know it - before I can stop myself, I'm wrapping my arms around his neck and bursting into tears against his shoulder. His arms go around me, and it feels so good to have him close. I thought I'd never get the chance... I haven't cried all this time - all the time he's been gone. But now I can't hold it together any more... I can't stop feeling like this... I can't...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, all the crying was pretty cathartic. And I think it was for him, too - I think he ended up crying into my shoulder, too, silently - not that I'd ever call him on it. I think he was glad that I let go first. I'm glad, too, even though it was pretty embarrassing afterwards, when I was all pink and snotty and puffy-eyed, and of course neither of us had any tissues. He didn't seem to mind. And after all that, it didn't seem to matter if I laid my head on his shoulder, heaved a big, shuddering sigh, and just held him close to me for a while. And it was easier to talk. The lump in my throat just cried itself out. I told him how much I'd missed him, and how much we'd looked and looked for him, and how we eventually found him. He told me a little of what happened - just enough for the rage to come back and burn away the last of my tears. And after we'd gone and committed some destruction in the Danger Room, we both felt a little better.

We're not completely better, not by a long shot, but at least now I know we can work at it. And I know it works better if we help each other. That's good to know. We're going to stick close together for a while, I think - neither of us really feels like being alone right now. We'll help each other out. We'll work this out together - and that's good enough for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

_Present day_

_"Yo."_

"Hey, Rogue."

_"Logan, hi. Where are you?"_

"On the bike."

_"You're not-"_

"I've stopped. Listen, I was just passin' the store, and wondered if you wanted anything? I'm just headin' back now."

_"Oh, yeah! Perfect timing, sugar. I really need some chocolate ice-cream."_

"You really **need** some chocolate ice-cream?"

_"Don't laugh. I do. It's essential."_

"Okay, yeah - essential. Any particular brand?"

_"Uh, I like Ben & Jerry's, if they have it - the Chocolate Fudge Brownie one, ideally. But anything chocolatey is good."_

"Gotcha."

_"Did you get the bit for the truck?"_

"Nah. It's on back-order."

_"I thought you said they said it'd be in by today?"_

"Yeah. Well, I've impressed upon them the wisdom of not tellin' me stories like that no more."

_"Heh. Wish I'd come along, now."_

"Always room on my bike for you, darlin'. You know that."

_"I know. I just wanted to - well, to give you some time alone. I know I've been a bit clingy these past few days, and I just wanted to, I dunno, cut the apron strings a bit. Show you that I know you're perfectly okay to go out on your own - you don't need me of all people to supervising. Didn't want you getting fed up with me."_

"Rogue? What the hell're you talkin' about?"

_"Well, you know, I just - it's not important. I just thought you might like some time alone, and-"_

"What dumbass said somethin' to ya?"

_"It's not - I didn't mean to-"_

"Rogue. Was it Cyke? Or Remy? Because if they've said somethin' that makes you think I don't want you around, I'm gonna kick-"

_"It's okay, chill! No one said you don't want me around. Or even implied it."_

"But someone has said somethin', right?"

_"Well..."_

"Rogue."

_"Okay, yes. But it's not - they weren't trying to-"_

"Do I haveta come drag it out of you?"

_"Just that Ju - that someone said that - that they'd just remembered that it was a year tomorrow since - since - since you know, and that they guessed that was why I was following you round like you were about to vanish into thin air."_

"..."

_"Logan? You still there?"_

"Jubilee is so gonna get it."

_"Don't, Logan. She didn't mean to - she just made me realise I was acting kinda squirrelly and irrational. It's not like you're gonna vanish again, just because it was a year ago tomorrow that we found you."_

"She's got no right to-"

_"She wasn't trying to interfere. She was just - just noticing my behaviour, that's all. That's what friends do - they point out when you're acting weirdly, before you make a complete idiot of yourself. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed, in fact."_

"I noticed. I wasn't gonna say a thing."

_"Why not? You've got to tell me these things, Logan, otherwise I might just keep on doing them. And that'd be-"_

"Good. That'd be good."

_"Good? What? What're you talking about?"_

"I don't want ya to stop acting like that - I mean, I don't mind it. Not at all. I kinda..."

_"You kinda what?"_

"I kinda like it."

_"You **like** it? You like me stalking you?"_

"Yeah."

_"You, uh... you wanna elaborate on that?"_

"Not really."

_"No, but... Logan, what on earth is there to like about having me trail around after you like I think you can't take care of yourself? I'd've thought you'd hate that."_

"No. I don't hate it. And don't let that little yellow pipsqueak make you think otherwise."

_"Logan, I... Forget the ice-cream. Come on back to the mansion. I wanna talk to you."_

"I'll be there in fifteen."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you were gonna forget the ice-cream?"

"Thought you needed it."

"Oh. Uh, thanks. I think I do, actually. Here, dig in."

"Thanks."

"Mmm. Yummy. So."

"So?"

"The stalking thing."

"What about it?"

"You don't mind it."

"I didn't say that."

"Yes - yes you did."

"Well, yeah, but I meant - I didn't mean I was just puttin' up with it."

"You mean you - you mean you **like** it? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Nice ice-cream."

"Yeah, this is my favourite... Logan, **why** would you like me stalking you?"

"'Cause I'd do it, too, if it was the other way around."

"...Huh?"

"If you'd - if you'd been - hell, I don't wanna think about that, but if somethin' like that ever happened to you, I'd be followin' you round everywhere, too. Probably worse than you do. Nice to know you feel the same."

"You feel the s... No. I mean, uh, that's nice of you to say so, Logan, but I don't think you-"

"I feel the same, Rogue."

"But, Logan, I don't think you mean what I-"

"I. Feel. The. Same."

"...oh."

"So, uh... I'm just sayin'. Thought you should know."

"..."

"'Cause I don't want ya to think I don't wantcha followin' me round, or somethin' dumb like that. I like you followin' me round. Like knowin' you're near. Like knowin' you care."

"..."

"Like knowin' you love me."

"..."

"Like I love you."

"Logan, I... I do love you."

"I know. Me, too. Uh, I mean, I love you, too."

"I mean I - I **love** you love you - I don't think you quite get... I think I'm - I **know** I'm **in** love with you, Logan. Not just love you - **in** love with you. That's what I - that's why I - but if you don't mean that you feel like -"

"Gawd, for a bright kid, you're takin' a pretty damn long time to get this, aren't ya? Do I haveta spell it out?"

"Uh... maybe, yes."

"Rogue. Marie. I love you. Let me show ya."

"Logan, I - mmph!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how long have you known?"

"Known?"

"You know - how you felt."

"Oh. That. Years."

"Years? Really?"

"Yeah."

"Years?"

"Yeah."

"Really ye-"

"Yes, **years**. Geez, kid."

"'Kid', huh? I'd've thought that **that** particular endearment wasn't really appropriate, given-"

"Oh, shut up. C'mere."

"I've known for years, too. I just didn't think you thought of me like that."

"Well, I didn't, not for a long while."

"Yeah. D'you feel like we've wasted a lot of time?"

"Kinda. But we still spent a lot of time together, and that's all good."

"Wow. That's - that's really-"

"Don't say 'sweet'."

"Okay. I won't say how sweet that is of you to say that."

"Good."

"Can I say how nice it feels to have your arms around me?"

"Yeah, you can say that. You can say that a lot. If you wanna."

"And can I say how wonderful it feels when you kiss me?"

"You can say that, too. Just, uh, preferably not when anyone else can hear ya."

"Okay. I'll try to restrain myself."

"You do that. I was - I was gonna tell you a while back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Coupla years ago. But, uh, somethin' came up."

"Oh? Oh. That. Shit."

"Yeah. Pretty much sums up how I felt about it, too."

"That's - that's - god, I can't believe they-"

"It ain't important now."

"Well, it is to me. I can't believe our lives got so screwed with, again."

"Yeah. It happens."

"Dammit. It shouldn't happen. It shouldn't keep happening to you."

"Don't think about it, Rogue. It's not - don't let 'em screw with you any more than they already have."

"I... I guess. I'm happy, really. A little pissed, but mostly just, y'know... overwhelmingly happy."

"Yeah."

"A year ago tomorrow we found you - well, a year ago today, now, I guess. You know I'm not going to let you out of my sight all day, right?"

"Wasn't plannin' on goin' anywhere, darlin'."

"Oh... Yeah, I getcha... Stalking is good..."

"Stalking's okay, but I've got a better suggestion."

"...Yeah?"

"For how to make sure I don't go anywhere."

"...Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm..."

"...I think I... see where you're going with this..."

"...Yeah?"

"...Yeah... I think I could... I could... I could go for a change in tactics..."

"...Mmm?"

"...And, after all, you were the one who taught me... all about how to... to track, and to... how to do all that black ops kinda..."

"Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna stop talkin' and kiss me?"

"Oh... yeah... okay then..."

::happy sigh::

END.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they lived happily ever after! I like feedback even more than I like B&J's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice-cream. And I like that a **lot**.


End file.
